destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
West Tyria
<--Regions <--Norrik -- -- Description: ''"West Tyria, a land which plays host to anger and greed, sometimes found in the same place. House Tyr, House Marek, and House Redden share this land with the Northern State of Dwarves. But whose to say that shall remain a constant in these times? Not I." '' Quote attributed to an anonymous traveler -- -- The land of Western Tyria is controlled by both humans native to Norrik and to the mountain dwarves from the North; which shows in the land itself. To the North and the mountains it's faced with a coolness during what would be considered the warm months; when winter hits the North, the land has more in common with Azilaeth then the rest of the land. On the other side, the Southern portion of West Tyria is hot during the harvest months and while it's not warm during the winter it's still warmer then the harsh winters in the mountains and to the North. House Tyr commands most of the land in West Tyria, still bitter over what in their eyes was the Mitherian dogs destroying their great kingdom. Due to the fact that they control most of the land, they have a great grasp of the changing climate; though the wealth of the land is tied up in whatever business the House finds important. They control a standing army, ready and waiting to begin the reconquest and return to their glory days. House Redden controls the mountains and the most fertile part of West Tyria; making it's claim at sovereignty undisputed due to the fact that if you try to lay seige, you starve yourself. The mountains also offer some of the best defenses in the land, doing what normal armies cannot in barring the way every day of the year. The climate also lends itself to the defense, with winters in the mountains being harsh on any invading army. To attack the capital of Epochia is a death wish to most armies. House Marek is the wealthiest group of humans in the land and they control the trade between the East and West. Skirmishes happen across the Northern and Southern borders of the land they control, but the main routes are safe unless something drastic occurs due to it's stranglehold on the two lands. So at the present, House Marek is the safest in it's position in West Tyria. The Northern State of the Dwarves controls the least amount of land when compared to the human houses, they are however invested in trade with all sides of the conflict in West Tyria. No matter what happens in the land, the dwarves stand to profit. Strong and bound to a code of honor, the dwarves prefer to work all sides of the Tyrians and loathe meeting the Southern State of Dwarves having drawn to the conclusion that they are not true Dwarves. -- -- ''"Be good to the land, honor the gods and never forget that you are part of a small group." '' Quote attributed to Ortwin Val'run -- -- -- -- Page written by Asteroth; minor edits by BloodStorm -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Regions